


Lead Me (Not) Into Temptation.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asshole!Jeff, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, bottom!Jensen, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jeff's wanted this for as long as he can remember; he just never thought it would ever happen.  But now that it is, he's determined to make every last moment count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somersault-j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somersault-j), [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



> Just claiming this from SPN_masquerade. It was unfinished because I ran out of time, so I'm just gonna finish it here. It was written for this awesome prompt - Jeff's wanted Jensen for a long time, but he's with Jared. Then Jensen gets blind drunk one night and Jeff sees an opportunity he can't pass up. (http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2751985#t2751985)
> 
> FYI, Jeff really isn't a nice guy at all in this fic. Everything that happens between him and Jensen is very much non-consensual, and he's a total dick to Jared too. The asshole, lol.

** Lead Me ~~Not~~ Into Temptation. **

** Chapter One. **

** Jared. **

'Want another, Jaybird?' Chad asked as he held out a beer to Jared, and Jared hesitated only a moment before taking it. Sure, he probably shouldn't, since he was already well on his way to being drunk, but it wasn't like he had to work tomorrow and Chad was getting _married_ , for fuck's sake. That was a goddamn miracle in itself and more than worth the hangover he'd no doubt have in the morning. Honestly, Jared still couldn't believe Chad had found a woman willing to put up with his sorry ass for one night, let alone for the rest of her life. And Sophia was a really great girl too, way too good for Chad really, but Jared wasn't about to say anything. Chad was her problem now.

Grinning wide, he took a swig from his beer just as he felt a warm body press up against his side. His grin softened instantly and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. 'Hey there,' he said, pulling Jensen closer. 

''m drunk,' Jensen whispered against his neck, like it was some kind of secret, like Jared couldn't have guessed that from the flush on Jensen's cheeks or the brightness of his eyes, and Jared huffed out a laugh. Jensen really was the most adorable drunk. Well, he was the most adorable everything, of course, but drunk...he really let himself go, shyness melting away, all his inhibitions suddenly forgotten. Jared loved seeing him this comfortable with himself, even if it didn't happen all that often. 

'Yeah, you are,' he said with a fond smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. 'We'll go home soon, okay? I know you've got work in the morning.' Since Jensen's asshole boss had refused to give him the time off. Fuck, Jared really hated that guy.

Jensen groaned against him. 'Don't remind me,' he said, lips brushing against Jared's neck. 'But you don't have to leave. It's Chad's bachelor party and you're his best man; you have to stay. I'll just...I'll get a cab home.'

Jared frowned at that. He really didn't like the idea of Jensen getting a cab when he was this wasted, and he was about to say as much when a voice piped up next to them. 

'I can take him home.'

Jared scowled and drew Jensen closer, possessiveness sparking in his alcohol muddled brain before he'd even managed to get a good look at who'd spoken. When he did, he loosened his hold a little...it was just Jeff. And while Jared might not have liked Jeff all that much - he couldn't explain why; he just never had - the guy was one of Jensen's oldest friends. Not only that, but he was also staying with them right now between movie shoots so it sort of made sense for him to take Jensen home when Jared couldn't. 

Still...

'You had anything to drink?' he asked, more than a hint of accusation in his voice, enough to verge on rudeness really, and Jensen probably would've scolded him for it had he not been all but passed out against him. 

'Just this,' Jeff said, waggling his beer between his thumb and forefinger. 'Thought you guys might need a designated driver at the end of the night.'

Jared didn't know why he was hesitating. It was the perfect solution. Jeff, who wasn't anywhere close to drunk, could take Jensen home and put him to bed while Jared could spend the night with his best friend. Something he wouldn't get to do half as much once Chad got married next week. So what was the goddamn problem?

'Look, I promise I'll get him home safe and sound,' Jeff said, obviously sensing Jared's reluctance. 'Scout's honour.' 

'Okay,' Jared said slowly, reaching into his pocket to grab his house keys. 'Make sure he's got his seatbelt on before you drive off and don't worry about undressing him; I'll sort that out when I get home. Oh, and-'

'Calm down, Jared,' Jeff interrupted, laughing a little under his breath. 'I'll take good care of him, and you'll be home in a few hours anyway.' 

Jeff was right; he was being stupid. Smiling a little more genuinely this time, he handed over the keys. 

Because really...what could possibly go wrong?

****


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC NON-CON.
> 
> Jeff is an awful, awful person here, and Jensen is too drunk (and thus unable) to consent to anything that happens.

**Chapter Two.**

**Jeff.**

Jeff tapped his fingers absently against the steering wheel of his truck as it sped down the empty street. It felt good to finally be out of there; three hours of Jared's idiot friends was more than enough for him. Hell, he wouldn't have gone at all had Jensen not begged him to. He'd never been able to say 'no' to that kid.

That same kid who was currently sprawled out asleep in Jeff's passenger seat and looking just as beautiful - no, _more_ beautiful - as he had the day Jeff met him all those years ago. 

Jeff was reaching out before he could stop himself, fingers trailing across one smooth, freckled cheek. 

'Jared...'

Jeff snapped his hand back instantly, heart hammering in his chest at the thought of being caught touching Jensen so intimately, as he darted his gaze between Jensen and the road in front of him. 

And then he realised what Jensen had said, and a filthy idea entered his mind. An idea so bad, and so very, very wrong, that he should've been ashamed of himself for even thinking it. And he _was_ ashamed, but not nearly as ashamed as he was turned on. 

_Could this be the way for him to have the one thing that had always been so out of his reach?_

Slowly, he reached across a second time so he could remove Jensen's glasses from his face - every little bit helped, right? - and toss them onto the back seat. 

'Jared?' Jensen said again, eyes squinting open to look over at Jeff and voice more than a little slurred. 

'Yeah, baby,' Jeff lied, keeping his voice quiet and hopefully close enough to Jared's to make the lie believable, 'it's me.'

Jensen's eyes fell closed again at that - as he swallowed Jeff's lie hook, line and sinker - and he leaned into Jeff's hand with a moan, his thighs spreading wide on the seat. 

Jeff stared, mesmerised by the sight, for a few long seconds, and then jerked his eyes back to the road, only to see that they'd drifted completely into the other lane. 

'Fuck,' he swore as he swerved back onto their side of the road. Luckily, it was late enough for there to be hardly any other cars out, otherwise that moment of carelessness would no doubt have ended up with them wrapped around a tree.

Mindful of that near miss, Jeff kept his eyes on the road this time as he took his hand off Jensen's face and dropped it between Jensen's legs instead, squeezing the bulge already pushing against his zipper. They both moaned at that, but it wasn't until Jensen suddenly bucked his hips up into Jeff's hand that Jeff really slammed his foot down on the accelerator, urging the truck on well over the speed limit. 

He needed to get Jensen home right now: home and into a bed before he sobered up enough to realise who Jeff really was. 

And in that moment, Jeff both loved and hated Jared Padalecki. Loved him because it was his friend's stupid party that had allowed him to finally have this, and hated him because he got to have this all the time. 

The _bastard_.

When they eventually pulled up at the house, Jeff didn't waste any time guiding the truck into the garage, instead simply screeching it to a stop in the driveway. Up and out of his seat in an instant, he quickly hurried round the front of the truck so he could fling open Jensen's door and haul him out. 

'Wait, wait,' Jensen said, leaning back into the truck and away from Jeff, 'I need my glasses.'

'No, you don't,' Jeff assured him as he grabbed Jensen's hand and used it to draw him back to him.

'But-'

'Put your legs around my legs my waist; you don't need your glasses if I'm carrying you inside, right?'

Jensen squinted down at him, a pretty blush further darkening his already pink cheeks, his chest heaving just a little, and Jeff had to wonder if Jared and Jensen did this kind of thing often. Jared definitely had the height and bulk to pull it off, more so than Jeff actually, which rankled slightly, and it was pretty damn obvious how much Jensen liked the idea.

But Jared wasn't here...and Jeff was, so he quickly pushed his jealousy aside. Which, admittedly, was fairly easy to do while he had Jensen slowly inching closer to him so he could wrap his legs around Jeff's waist. And, hell, maybe this _would_ be his one day; maybe this was the first step towards Jensen realising, at _long last_ , that that oaf wasn't even in the same league as Jeff.

Jeff let out a low groan when Jensen finally slotted against him - Jensen's ankles hooked together behind his back, his crotch pressed up against Jeff's stomach - and leaned forward, burying his nose in Jensen's neck for a moment, breathing him in. A shudder ran through his body as Jensen's scent - a scent he'd only ever managed to catch a tantalising whiff of in the past - overwhelmed his senses, and he couldn't help turning his head to brush a soft kiss to the sloping skin of Jensen's throat.

This...this was well worth waiting fifteen years for. To have Jensen willingly in his arms, every inch of him, every gasp and whimper, all for him. 

Jensen's breath hitched at the touch of Jeff's lips and his head dropped back, a whispered, 'Jared,' slipping past his lips.

Jeff scowled as the name broke through his fantasy and he jerked away, suddenly enough that Jensen looked up at him with a frown.

Jensen calling him 'Jared' all night really wasn't going to work for him, but none of his friends or partners had ever really had any nicknames for him...

Except maybe...'Call me "sir", baby...call me "sir".'

The confused frown instantly melted from Jensen's face and his lips - his full, full lips, _fuck_ \- curved into a slow, seductive smile. 'Hmm, yes, _sir_ ,' he purred, pressing in close to Jeff again and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

And...yeah, okay, that would _definitely_ work. 

Jesus Christ, it should be illegal for anyone to be this damn hot. 

It was kind of weird actually, 'cause Jeff had never really gotten off on power play before. Or...maybe it wasn't that weird after all; Jensen did always seem to bring out kinks in him that he never even knew he had. The kid was a living, breathing temptation hidden behind innocent green eyes and a shy smile: a facade, a _mask_ , which only served to make the temptation all the more alluring. 

All the more sinful. 

And Jeff had never been so happy to be a sinner. 

Grinning almost wickedly, Jeff lifted Jensen off the seat and out of the truck, his hands slipping down to grab at the tight little ass he'd been dreaming about for the past decade. The feel of it under his fingers, so warm, so soft, was almost enough to make him seriously consider simply dropping Jensen back into the truck and taking him right here. 

But out here someone might see, and while Jensen, drunk off his ass and without his glasses, might not realise he wasn't Jared, one of Jensen's neighbours most certainly would. And getting caught _really_ wasn't on his agenda for tonight - or, you know, ever - let alone getting caught before he'd actually gotten to have any fun. 

So he pulled Jensen firmly against him and all but ran up to the house, not even bothering to close the door of the truck behind him. 

It was a bit of a struggle unlocking the door with Jensen in his arms, but eventually he managed it, and then they were inside. And Jeff was just making his way towards the stairs - he was gonna fuck him in Jared and Jensen's bed; fuck him in what should've been _their_ bed - when he realised he didn't know when Jared was coming home. 

If Jared came home within the next few hours, Jeff wasn't sure he'd have time to wash and dry the sheets upstairs so he wouldn't suspect anything. Not to mention the possibility of Jared coming home while he was still washing said sheets, or, hell, while Jeff was still fucking his boyfriend. Upstairs, Jeff would never hear the car drive up and Jared might walk right in on them. 

Which would be a disaster to say the least.

So, erring on the side of caution, he veered towards the living room instead and dropped onto one of the large leather couches, bringing Jensen down with him. He barely had time to catch his breath - Jensen wasn't a small man by any means - before Jensen was surging forward and kissing him.

And, God, it was just as amazing as he'd always imagined it would be. Better actually, and Jeff quickly got with the programme and threw himself into the kiss. Long, languid minutes passed of just them devouring each other's mouths and Jensen grinding against him in eager little circles.

Surprisingly, it was Jensen who pulled away first, obviously too desperate to keep quiet anymore. _Desperate_ to move things along. 'Oh, fuck, I need...I need...' he panted, biting his lips and throwing his head back as he rode the bulge in Jeff's jeans. And, Christ, it was such a beautiful sight that Jeff couldn't resist leaning forward and licking a wet stripe up Jensen's bared neck. Jensen moaned at that, a filthy, needy sound that Jeff would never have thought his sweet little Jensen was capable of making, and Jeff almost came right there in his jeans.

So. Fucking. Hot.

Feeling more turned on than he could ever remember being, Jeff gripped Jensen by the hair and dragged him down until his lips were right by Jensen's ear. 'I know exactly what you need, sweetheart,' he growled. 'Need me to fuck you, don't you?'

And then he was roughly yanking open Jensen's fly so he could slip his jeans down and get his hands on that perfect ass. He couldn't help but let out a desperate groan of his own as he pried the pert cheeks apart and pressed his thumb against Jensen's hole. 

So tight, so _tempting_. 

Stroking over it a few times, just to watch Jensen squirm against him, just to watch him push back against his hand, Jeff almost couldn't believe this was real: that he was finally getting to have this.

He wished he had some lube with him, and a few more hours - day, _weeks_ \- because then he'd be able to take his time. Draw it out and make it last as long as possible.

As it was, all he had was spit and a lubed condom and that was going to have to do. Hopefully, Jensen would be too hungover tomorrow to notice any lingering soreness. Or maybe he'd simply assume that he and Jared had gone at it a bit harder than usual after Jared had gotten home. Either way, Jeff knew Jensen would never suspect him of anything: one of the many, many advantages of Jensen's overly trusting nature.

Smiling to himself at that, he went to bring his fingers up to his mouth, only to change his mind at the last second and press them against Jensen's plump, swollen lips instead. 'Suck,' he ordered, and Jensen did. Just opened his mouth and took three of Jeff's fingers inside, sucking on them with a fervour that surprised even Jeff. 

_Should've known,_ he thought as he watched Jensen hollow out his cheeks around his fingers. _Those lips were_ made _for this_. 

While Jensen licked and sucked at his fingers, Jeff brought his other hand down to his pocket and fished out his wallet. It took him a couple of moments to thumb out a condom - a condom he'd never _dreamed_ he'd be using tonight, let alone with Jensen - and a few more to rip it open with his teeth. That was about as much as he could do one-handed, and he was fairly certain his fingers were as wet as they were going to get, so he yanked them from Jensen's mouth and used them to roll on the condom. 

That taken care of, he went about opening Jensen up. One finger, then two, then three, quickly shoved their way inside Jensen's tight, hot body, with only a few minutes of stretching and scissoring between them. He was probably going at it too hard, too fast...but, whatever, Jensen could take it. 

By the time Jeff could slide three fingers in relatively smoothly - well, as smooth as it was going to get with no lube and only Jensen's saliva to slick the way - Jeff decided that was enough. Or rather, he just couldn't bring himself to wait long enough to work in another finger. 

So placing one steadying hand on Jensen's hip, he used the other to line his dick up with Jensen's hole, then he pulled Jensen down as he thrust up. Jensen's breath hitched as the head of Jeff's cock popped inside him, his hands coming down to clamp on Jeff's shoulders, a frown creasing his forehead as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, but all Jeff could think was _finally._

_Fucking finally._

Jensen probably needed more time to adjust to the penetration, but Jeff couldn't hold himself back. Not with Jensen squeezing him so tightly, so _deliciously_ , and he immediately brought his free hand up to Jensen's other hip and began guiding him down. Jensen made a hurt sound as he was impaled, squirming in Jeff's hands like maybe he wanted to get away, but Jeff simply tightened his grip and continued to slide him down onto his cock. 

Jeff felt his own eyes falling closed as Jensen took more and more of him inside, and he dropped his head back on the sofa...God, this felt _incredible_. And then, suddenly, he was all the way inside. Held snug within Jensen's body with Jensen's ass on his thighs. 

Forcing his eyes open again - he had to see this, he _needed_ to see this - he looked up at Jensen's beautiful, flushed face. And from there, his eyes drifted down the long column of Jensen's pale throat, and down further still to take in Jensen's peaked nipples and heaving chest. 

_Jesus Christ..._

He would've stared longer, storing up enough memories to tide him over until Jensen came to his senses and left Jared for him, but the urge to move was almost overwhelming now. Flexing his fingers on Jensen's hips, he whispered, 'Ride me, baby, come on, ride me.' That drew a small whimper from the back of Jensen's throat, and he nodded before carefully rising up on his knees, his ass clutching almost desperately at Jeff's cock as it slid out of his body like it wanted to stay filled forever, until only the very tip of Jeff's dick was still inside him. 

Then, a few seconds later, he dropped back down, and after that, he was off: slow, sensual rolls of his hips moving him up and down, _up and down_ , Jeff's cock. Riding it like he was made for it. Like this was what he'd been put on this earth to do. And watching him, eyes unable to stay on one thing - Jensen's cherry red lips, his darkened cheeks, his freckled chest, his soft belly - for more than a moment as he struggled to take it all in, Jeff would've sworn that it was.

'God, yes,' he sighed as Jensen's inner walls squeezed him so good, 'yes, fuck yourself on my dick, baby. Just like that.'

Jensen was moving faster now, little gasps escaping his lips every time Jeff's dick brushed his prostate, and Jeff knew it was going to be over soon. And he suddenly realised this wasn't quite what he wanted: wasn't the way he wanted Jensen to come. He wanted Jensen begging and helpless beneath him, craving Jeff's dick more than he craved his next breath. 

So he pulled Jensen off his dick, scooped him up and lowered him to the floor.

Obviously startled by the sudden movement, or maybe by the coolness of the floorboards against his back, Jensen blinked bleary eyes open to stare up at Jeff. 'What are you-' 

He cut off in a startled cry as Jeff spread his legs and thrust back inside him. 'Oh god, oh god...yes...' he panted, 'God, yes...please, sir, _please_.'

Jeff grinned as Jensen's voice got louder and louder, his pleas more and more frantic, and he instantly hoisted Jensen's legs onto his shoulders so he could get even deeper. Two more thrusts like that and Jensen was coming, ass clamping down on Jeff's cock and hands coming up to clutch at Jeff's shoulder. 'Fuck...fuck... _fuck_...'

And that was enough for Jeff - the exquisite tightness of Jensen's ass around his dick combined with the sight of Jensen falling apart beneath him - and he came, barely aware of his teeth burying themselves deep in Jensen's shoulder as he slumped down on Jensen's body. 

Jensen gave a pained hiss at the bite, but Jeff simply soothed his tongue over the wound. Words were pretty much beyond him right then, and to be honest, the endorphins flooding his body were making it a tad hard for him to care about anything other than how good he was feeling. 

And it wasn't like he'd _meant_ to bite him anyway. Jensen's shoulder, Jensen's _everything_ , was just so damn pretty, and Jeff had just come harder than he ever had in his entire life and his brain had sort of...short circuited for a second. And besides, he hadn't even bitten him that hard. It was only a little love bite. Which would be gone by morning, he was sure of it.

For the first time in what felt like years, Jeff was actually content, and he really kind of wanted to stay like this forever, with Jensen wrapped up in his arms, but he knew he needed to clean up. God only knew how much time he had left before Jared arrived home, and all the evidence of this needed to be gone by then, or there would be hell to pay. And then some.

So with a tired groan, he pulled out of Jensen and tied off the condom, before leaning down to pick Jensen up again. 

By the time Jeff had him settled against his chest, Jensen was already asleep, but that didn't stop him from snuggling into the embrace, like he never wanted to leave it, as Jeff carried him up the stairs. 

_Soon_ , he smiled to himself. _Soon._

****


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two warnings: 1- vomiting. Not really graphic, but Jensen does a lot of it. 2 - just wanted to say that many of you might not like the decision Jared makes in the chapter after this one. But that's what felt right when I was writing it, so I've stuck with it. Not saying Jared makes the right decision on this, only the one HE thinks is right. xx

**Jared.**

Jared woke up the next morning to the worst headache of his life: it was as if someone was trying to melt his brain with a high powered laser, or possibly beat it to a pulp with a meat tenderiser. Either way, he decided very quickly that he really didn't need to see the sun today. Not when just the thought of it shining in his eyes made his stomach lurch dangerously. 

So he simply rolled back onto his side, groaning slightly as his whole body protested the movement, determined to go straight back to sleep. 

And he almost managed it too, except at the last moment, _just_ before he drifted off, there was a sudden, almighty _retch_ from the bathroom that had him snapping his eyes back open. 

_Oh shit..._

_Jensen._

Squinting, he looked over at his alarm clock - Jesus Christ, it wasn't even six am yet - then winced as a particularly violent-sounding heave assaulted his ears. 

Okay, okay, crack of dawn or not, _monster hangover_ or not, Jensen sounded like he was dying in there and Jared wasn't about to leave him to suffer alone. So, sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet, before making his way, very slowly, very _carefully_ , into the bathroom. 

Where he found Jensen in a crumpled heap on the floor, slumped against the toilet, his cheek pressed against the seat. 

'Hey,' he said, keeping his voice low, as much for his own benefit as for Jensen's, 'how you doing?'

Jensen didn't turn to look at him as he groaned, 'What the fuck did I drink last night? Chad's entire liquor cabinet?!' Almost the second he'd finished speaking, he was hunched over the toilet again.

Immediately stepping further into the room, Jared knelt down by Jensen's side so he could rub his back. 'You don't remember?' he asked once Jensen had stopped retching.

Jensen shook his head gingerly, leaning back slightly into Jared's hand. 'I remember having a couple of beers, then Chad broke out the shots, and...everything gets a little hazy after that.' Turning his head a little then, he peered over at Jared, his eyes barely open slits, his cheeks more grey than white. 'Did _you_ have a good time at least?'

Jared smiled a little at that - how did he get so goddamn lucky? - and scooted closer. 'Yeah, I did, thanks,' he said, bringing his hand up to stroke through Jensen's sweaty hair. 'Had a bit too much to drink mys-'

He was cut off by Jensen frantically grabbing hold of the toilet bowl again and emptying what sounded like his entire digestive system into it. Jared's own stomach clenched in sympathy. 'Fuck, I'm sorry,' Jensen said, voice weak and more than a little hoarse. 'You should just go, Jay. This is fucking disgusting; you don't want to sit here while I throw up.'

'Nah, I'm good,' Jared replied softly, resting his hand on Jensen's back again and rubbing in soothing circles. To be honest, it _was_ disgusting, even Jensen couldn't make throwing up not gross, but Jared had no intention of leaving Jensen here on his own. It just wasn't gonna happen. 'And when you're done, we can have a nice long shower, and then you can try and catch a couple more hours' sleep before you have to go into work. That sound good?'

'Yeah,' Jensen said after a few long moments, 'yeah, that sounds really good.' He rolled his head to the side then, and gave Jared a small, if slightly watery, smile before adding a quiet, 'Thanks, Jay.'

Unfortunately, it was a good half hour before Jensen's stomach finally settled enough for him to safely move away from the toilet, and by that point, he was covered in sweat and looking more zombie than human. 

Jared could only hope the shower, along with a few more hours in bed, would kick-start him back on his way to the land of the living. Otherwise, there was no way he was going into work, even if Jared had to call Mark himself and then tie Jensen to the bed to keep him from going in. He wasn't up to working, simple as that, and if Mark wasn't such a stingy bastard and had given Jensen today off - the first leave Jensen had asked for in _months_ \- this wouldn't have been a problem in the first place. So, yeah, Jared had no qualms whatsoever about making sure Jensen got the day off, if he needed it.

But he would cross that bridge if and when he came to it. Right now, he needed to get his barely conscious boyfriend showered and into bed. So he switched on the shower and went about undressing said barely conscious boyfriend. 

It was thanks partly to Jared's hangover, but _mostly_ to Jensen's complete lack of coordination right then which meant getting him undressed required every ounce of concentration Jared could muster, that he didn't notice it at first. No, it wasn't until he had Jensen naked, standing in the middle of their too brightly lit bathroom, that Jared saw it: the faint bruising covering Jensen's hips. 

Bruising that hadn't been there yesterday. 

Bruising that looked...looked a bit like it had been put there by two large hands. 

Which just...couldn't be, since he and Jensen hadn't had a moment to themselves all week - what with Jeff staying with them and Chad's wedding plans - let alone had time to have sex. So there had to be some other explanation. 

'Hey, Jen, did you...did you hurt yourself at the party last night?'

'Hmmm?' 

'At the party, did you knock into something?'

Jensen brought his hand up to rub at his bleary eyes as he said, 'I don't think so, why?'

Jared didn't reply immediately, his eyes still fixed on Jensen's hips. The longer he stared, the more the bruises looked like handprints. 

He stared right up until his last shred of denial fell away, and he realised, with heart shattering certainty, that that was exactly what they were. As much as he didn't want to admit it. As much as he didn't want it to be true.

Cutting his eyes away sharply, unable to look at the bruises a second longer, he finally replied, 'No...no reason. Come on, let's get you in the shower.' Thankfully, Jensen was still too out of it to notice the way Jared's voice shook around the words.

He waited until he had his fingers in Jensen's hair, working Jensen's coconut scented shampoo through the dark blond strands, before he tried again. 'So you really don't remember anything after the shots, huh?' He choked slightly on the last word as his eyes caught on yet another mark on Jensen's pale skin: a clear imprint of teeth set into Jensen's shoulder. Someone had fucking _bitten_ him.

Explanations whirled around inside Jared's head while he continued to wash Jensen's hair...none of them good. _All_ of them devastating.

'Not much. I don't even remember leaving the party,' Jensen said, pushing his head into Jared's hands and pressing his back against Jared's chest, utterly oblivious to the turmoil tearing apart Jared's insides.

'Jeff took you home so you didn't have to get a taxi,' Jared said as the first tendrils of anger began to simmer in his veins...because it had to have been Jeff. Jared had gone over all his memories of the party in the last few minutes - he hadn't been anywhere near as drunk as Jensen, especially not before Jensen had gone home, and he remembered _everything_ \- and Jensen hadn't been out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time the whole evening. 

Not until Jared had handed him over to Jeff. That _asshole_. 

Jensen let out a small hurt sound suddenly, and Jared realised his thoughts of Jeff had caused him to tighten his grip on Jensen's hair by accident. 'Sorry,' he whispered, relaxing his hands again and going back to gently massaging Jensen's head. 'So you don't remember Jeff driving you home and putting you to bed?'

Jensen groaned then. 'Oh my god, he put me to bed _too_? Fuck. Please tell me it was you who put me in my PJs, at least; I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again if he was the one to do that.'

And that right there told Jared everything he needed to know. Jensen simply wasn't in any condition to lie _this_ convincingly. Had that been a lie, Jared would've seen right through him. Which meant Jensen really _had_ been too drunk to remember what happened last night, and that he'd been far too drunk to consent to anything that had. 

Not that Jared ever suspected for a second that Jensen would cheat on him. 

Jeff though...Jeff had always watched Jensen just that little bit too closely. Eyes following him wherever he went. Jared had always put it down to the man being over protective of Jensen, but clearly it was something else. 

Something far more sinister.

Understanding of what had actually happened - goddammit, that fucking bastard had...had _raped_ Jensen - hit Jared then, with all the raging, destructive force of hurricane, and he was barely able to keep his feet. He felt winded. Felt like the ground had suddenly given way beneath him and he was falling, and it was all he could do not to break down right there in the shower. 

'Jay?' Jensen called to him, after a few moments, voice cutting through the sound of pounding water, and Jared realised that Jensen was still waiting for an answer. An answer Jared simply couldn't bring himself to give. What the fuck was he supposed to say? _Yeah, Jensen, he put you in your pyjamas after he was done raping you...??_

_Jesus Fucking Christ..._

Or was he just supposed to pretend nothing had happened? Act like that really _was_ all that Jeff had done to him?

Unable to even _begin_ to sort through the mess in his head, Jared quickly changed the subject, once again taking advantage of Jensen's grogginess to steer the conversation back away from what had happened. 'Sorry, just got some shampoo in my eye; you ready to get out?' he said as he quickly rinsed Jensen's hair clean. 

'Yeah,' Jensen said quietly, even as he made no move to step out from under the spray. Simply waiting for Jared to guide him out of the shower and wrap him in a towel. Trusting Jared to take care of him.

Jared's gut twisted at that - he didn't deserve that trust, not when he'd let Jensen down so completely - and tears pricked at his eyes as he towelled Jensen dry and led him back to bed. 

It was only when he was spooned up against Jensen's back, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, face hidden in the curve of Jensen's neck, that he finally let a few tears fall. 

God, he couldn't believe this had happened. How could one night, one _stupid_ mistake, bring everything crashing down like this??

And what the fuck was he supposed to do about it?

Tell Jensen and utterly destroy him? Sit by and watch while the truth tore him apart? Even though telling Jensen wouldn't _change anything_ : wouldn't take back what had happened.

Or should he keep it from him, even though Jensen deserved to know what had happened to him? Even though it wasn't Jared's secret to keep.

Shaking his head, Jared pulled Jensen even tighter against him. Right then, he could honestly say he'd never felt so lost in his entire life. Or so alone. Or so terrified of making the wrong decision. 

There was one thing he did know though: Jeff was done. This was it. No matter what Jared decided in regards to Jensen, that man, that fucking bastard, was _never_ going to lay a hand on Jensen ever again. 

*****


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**

**Jeff.**

There was already someone clattering about in the kitchen when Jeff made his way downstairs around noon the next day. Had to be Jared, of course, since, as far as Jeff understood it, Jensen should've been at work hours ago.

Ahhh, Jensen. Sweet, beautiful, completely oblivious Jensen. 

Even now, the bone deep contentment Jeff had felt last night, as he'd put Jensen to bed and cleaned away the evidence of what had happened between them, still hadn't worn off. He felt like a new man as he strolled through the living room, smiling slightly when he passed the couch where Jensen had ridden him like a goddamn pro. 

Jeff could admit that probably made him a bit of an asshole, given the circumstances, but he was strangely okay with that. And it was Jensen's own damn fault that it had to happen this way; he'd pretty much _forced_ Jeff's hand. If he'd simply opened his fucking eyes just once, _once_ , in the last ten years, and seen what was right in front of him, then Jeff wouldn't have had to just take what he wanted. 

Besides, Jensen had clearly had a great time too - which, in Jeff's opinion, only served to prove how right he'd been about them all along - so, yeah, he really couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

And then, of course, there was the added bonus of finally getting one over on Jared, after all these years of watching everything just fall into the kid's lap. Goddamn if that didn't make it all that much sweeter.

It wouldn't do to let Jared see any of that smug satisfaction though - wouldn't want him to start to suspect anything now, would we? - so Jeff schooled his expression into what he hoped was a friendly smile and pushed open the kitchen door. 

His friendly smile was not returned. At all. 

In fact, this might actually have been the first time Jeff had ever seen Jared _without_ some sort of ridiculous grin on his face. Jeff's stomach shifted uneasily at the sight, but he forced his smile to remain in place. 'Morning,' he said as casually as he could, moving towards the coffee machine. 

Before he even got near it, though, Jared's hand shot out and closed around his wrist, fingers encircling it like an iron band, and Jeff couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped his lips as he felt the delicate bones crunch together in Jared's tight grip. 

'Sit,' Jared said, kicking out the chair next to him and yanking so hard on Jeff's wrist - hard enough to nearly pull Jeff's shoulder out of its damn socket - that Jeff was helpless as to do anything but stumble forwards and fall into it in an undignified sprawl. 

Anger sparked along Jeff's skin then, and he opened his mouth to tell the kid off, but the rebuke instantly died in his throat when he met Jared's eyes. Jeff had never seen Jared look so hard. Heck, he wouldn't have thought it was possible for the giant puppy of a man to look so serious. Or so cold.

_Oh fuck._

'I know what you did, Jeff,' Jared said quietly, voice even colder than the look in his eyes. The words sent a chill down Jeff's spine, and he shivered in his seat. For a brief moment, he considered running...just jumping to his feet up and getting out of there as quickly as possible. Rationally, he knew he wouldn't get far, but that didn't stop every instinct he had screaming at him to get to away from the obvious threat in the room. From the predator that was itching to tear him apart. 

But his body wouldn't move: frozen in abject terror as he stared into Jared's dark, hazel eyes. 'He came onto _me_ ,' he blurted suddenly, panic overriding reason for one damning second as the lie tumbled out of his mouth before he could bite it back. And just like that, he'd thrown away any hope of convincing Jared that nothing had happened. 

_Stupid. Stupid._ Stupid.

Jared didn't even bat an eye. 'No,' he said, 'you _raped_ him, when he was too drunk to know what was happening. Because he trusted you to take care of him, and you decided to take advantage of him instead.' The last of his words shook a little, and for the first time since Jeff had stepped into the kitchen, he caught a glimpse behind the emotionless mask Jared was wearing. Saw a hint of what was really going on inside Jared's head.

Pain was etched into the thin line of Jared's lips now and devastation creased his brow, and if Jeff was a better man, he probably would've been feeling a bit guilty. 

'Jared, I-'

'I'm going to give you a choice now, Jeff; one you absolutely don't deserve,' Jared interrupted, everything hidden once more under that terrifyingly blank expression. 'You can either leave here with Jensen thinking of you as one of his closest friends, or you can leave with him hating you. I don't care either way, but you _are_ leaving. For good this time.'

It took a few moments for that to sink in - for that stark ultimatum to take shape in his mind - but when it did, the enormity of what Jared was saying finally hit Jeff and he rocked back in his chair. 

No. Just no. This was _not_ happening. Jensen was his _first_ \- should only have ever _been_ his, goddammit - how dare Jared try to keep him from him? 'He'll never believe you,' he sneered with a cruel curl of his lip. 'He's known me a decade longer than he's known you, and no matter how good you are in the sack, kid, he's not just gonna throw all that away.'

Jared tilted his head then and pursed his lips. Still cool; still collected; still eerily calm. 'Maybe, maybe not, but if he doesn't, then I'll take this story to the tabloids...with Jensen's name left out of it, of course. You and I both know they won't give a rat's ass if I've got proof or not as long as it sells. And, believe me, a story like this will definitely sell.' 

'You son of a bitch,' Jeff growled, shooting to his feet and grabbing Jared by the collar, 'you wouldn't dare. You'd lose him for sure if he found out you sold me out like that.'

'Better I lose him than he spends another _second_ of his life with you.'

Jeff stumbled back at that, hands dropping away from Jared's shirt, mouth falling open slightly as he stared in shock at the man in front of him. 'I...I...you wouldn't.' No-one was that fucking selfless. There was no way Jared would risk losing Jensen just to make sure Jeff never saw him again. 

And yet when Jared replied with a low, 'I would,' - half threat; half promise - Jeff could detect nothing but absolute sincerity in his voice. 

And Jeff...well...he didn't quite know what to say to that. There was nothing _to_ say. Grasping desperately at his ever dwindling straws, he insisted, 'This won't work anyway; even if I leave, he's still gonna want to see me.'

'And you're going to make an excuse, any excuse I don't care, as to why you can't,' Jared answered easily, like he'd simply been _waiting_ for Jeff to say that. One infuriating step ahead of him again. 'You're going to fade out of his life; just another friendship that didn't stand the test of time.' He levelled Jeff with an icy glare. 'If you know what's good for you, that is.'

Jeff's jaw worked and his pulse raced under his skin: losing had never sat well with him, and to be outplayed by this...this overgrown _yeti_ was just too fucking much. His earlier anger reared its head again suddenly, licking through his veins and setting his blood on fire, and before he could stop himself, he snarled, 'He fucking enjoyed it. Writhed like a goddamn whor-'

His head snapped back with the force of Jared's punch, and Jeff instantly raised his hand to his throbbing cheek. 

_Ouch..._

'Keep talking like that, asshole, and I'll beat the shit out of you like I've been wanting to all fucking morning,' Jared snapped, his calm facade betrayed only by the fury colouring his tone. And the bruise Jeff was sure he was already sporting.

Most of Jeff's rage had already been knocked out of him by Jared's punch, but any last remnants of it rapidly fizzled out as he stared up at Jared. Swallowing nervous, he took a small step back...out of reach. Jared being bigger than him had always just been something that niggled at him before, prodded at his jealousy and dented his pride, but right now, he was quickly coming to realise how much trouble he'd be in if Jared actually decided to use some of those muscles against him. 

'I don't really want it to come to that though,' Jared continued, heedless of the fear that must've been written all over Jeff's face, 'but only because Jensen'll ask questions if you end up in the hospital.'

Jeff let out a sigh of relief at that, shoulders slumping slightly, but before his racing heart could even begin to return to its normal rate, Jared stepped forward so he was looming over Jeff again. 'But I'm sure I can work something out if you _really_ wanna finish what you were saying.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Do you, Jeff?'

Jeff shook his head so fast, he nearly gave himself whiplash.

'Good, now go pack your fucking stuff; I want you gone within the hour.' And with that, Jared turned on his heel and made his way upstairs, leaving Jeff, shell-shocked and utterly defeated, alone in the kitchen. 

****

'So how are you gonna explain this, huh? Me just taking off without saying goodbye?' Jeff said as he descended the last few stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

'That's not your concern,' Jared replied bluntly, crossing the room and opening the front door. 'Goodbye, Jeff.'

Jeff bit his cheek against the flare of anger that stirred in his gut. 'Look, maybe I could just...wait around till he gets back from work? Say goodbye properly?'

'No.'

'Come on, man, if I'm never gonna see him again, you've gotta let me-'

'I don't have to let you do anything, asshole,' Jared spat, hand tightening on the door hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 'You're lucky you're getting off this easily. Now get the fuck out of my house.'

Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but Jared beat him to it with a hard, ' _Don't_ make me tell you again.'

'Fine,' Jeff hissed, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and stomping towards the door. 'You're gonna regret this, you mark my words.' 

'Yeahhhh...I really don't think so.'

Jeff glared at him one last time as he marched past him out of the house.

Unlocking the door of his truck, Jeff slid into the front seat and sat there for a few moments, chest heaving, eyes staring sightlessly out the windshield, before he raised his fist and slammed it against the steering wheel. And again. And again. Even though it didn't help calm him at all. Quite the opposite, in fact: every hit only seemed to fan the flames burning in his belly even more. 

That fucking little shit. He wasn't going to get away with this. This was _not_ the end; Jeff was not just going to lay down and tak-

His raging thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his car window, and he turned his head sharply to find the object of his fury standing next to his car, miming at him to roll down his window.

'What the fuck do you want?' he growled as he grudgingly obeyed. Better that than Jared smashing it in, and given how this shit-tastic day had gone so far, Jeff wasn't about to risk it.

'I forgot to mention that I've already told Chris Kane about this. You know Kane, right? Jensen's overprotective best friend who, right now, really wants to kill you. So if I'm ever out of the picture, he'll be there to make sure you keep your distance. And by that I mean, he'll break both your legs before he lets you anywhere near Jensen. Just thought you should know.' 

And then he grinned down at Jeff. Not the carefree, open grin Jeff was so used to seeing on Jared's face...no, this grin was sharp; this grin had teeth and claws and venom tipped spines. Jeff gulped. ' _Now_ you can go,' Jared added as he moved away from the truck and walked back up to the house.

Fuming - at that humiliating dismissal; at being one upped _again_ ; at that smug fucking face - Jeff shoved the key into the ignition and started the truck. He stared at Jared through his windshield, teeth clenched, jaw tight, and for a split second, he was oh so tempted to just slam his foot down the accelerator and wipe that self-satisfied expression right off the bastard's face. For good. He saw it all in his mind's eye: saw the shocked look of horror on Jared's face as Jeff's truck smashed into him. Pinned him up against the side of the house, broken and bleeding. 

Jeff felt a small smile pull at his lips, his foot pressing down on the pedal ever so slightly...

Then Jared turned and walked into the house, slamming the door behind him. Jeff jumped at the noise, coming back to himself with a jolt and snatching his foot back off the accelerator.

 _Not that he actually would've done anything_ , he thought, letting out a vaguely hysterical laugh. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have anyway. Like 80% sure. And that was...that was good enough, right?

He should probably just get out of here. Before he did something _really_ crazy. So putting the truck into reverse, he backed out of the driveway, and the second he was on the street, he sped away as fast as he could. 

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic. As I've said before, I'm sure some of you won't like the way this one went, but it's the way the story unfolded when I was writing it, and I'm happy with it. It's a pretty impossible situation, so I can't really find it in myself to condemn Jared for the choices - right or wrong - that he made. 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!! Here's hoping 2017 will be better than 2016, lol.

**Jared.**

When Jared opened the bathroom door that night, he found Jensen in front of the sink, rubbing his shoulder. Rubbing the _bite_ Jeff had given him. Jared felt a fresh wave of anger wash over him at the sight, but he viciously pushed it back down - getting angry wasn't going to help...it wouldn't _change_ anything - in favour of walking up behind Jensen and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 'Hey,' he said softly into Jensen's hair. 

'Hey,' Jensen replied, leaning back into the embrace for a moment before reaching up and wiping a disinfectant-soaked cotton ball over the broken skin of his shoulder. He let out a sharp hiss, tensing slightly in Jared's arms, and Jared's gut twisted with guilt. 

_Should've been here; should've protected him._

'Jeez, Jay, don't do this again. You know I don't mind a little biting, but not like this, okay?' he said, tossing the cotton ball into the waste basket under the sink. 'It hurts like a motherfucker.'

Jared's eyes stung suddenly and he had to blink a couple of times to keep from giving himself away. 'Never again, I promise. I...I'm so sorry I let this happen, baby,' he whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss of apology to Jensen's neck. 

Obviously picking up on the grief in Jared's voice, or maybe he felt the way Jared's lips trembled against his skin, Jensen quickly turned in Jared arms, with a low, 'Woah, it's alright. It's not _that_ bad. I'm fine.' He frowned up at Jared then. 'Are _you_ okay? You seem...I don't know,' his voice trailed off as he reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Jared's ear.

'Still feeling a little hungover, to be honest,' Jared said, which was a little true, but not nearly the half of it. 

On top of the guilt of letting this happen at all, of getting so drunk he'd practically handed Jensen over to his rapist, he felt awful for keeping this from Jensen. He hated keeping _anything_ from him, but...what good would telling him do? There was nothing Jared could do to change what had happened, no matter how much he wished there was, and he'd made sure that Jeff would never darken their doorstep again. 

And Jensen...he'd be completely destroyed if he ever found out, and knowing that it was one of his closest friends who'd done it to him? Well, Jared didn't think he'd be able to bring Jensen back from that.

Jared would rather bear the burden of lying to the person he cared more about than anyone else in the world than shatter Jensen's heart with the truth. No, he just...he _couldn't_ tell him. 

Pulling Jensen closer, he leaned down to drop a kiss on his lips. 'I love you,' he said, resting his forehead against Jensen's and closing his eyes, 'so, so much.'

'I know. I love you too,' Jensen replied, sounding even more concerned now. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Jared took a deep breath, and even though he was not okay - not okay at all - he forced himself to smile as he said, 'Yeah. Or I will be after I get a good night's sleep. Bed?'

' _God, yes,_ ' Jensen groaned. 'Still can't believe Mark made me work today, the sadistic fucker.' 

Jared watched Jensen pad into the other room and climb into bed, then turned to the mirror himself. He flinched slightly at his reflection: at his pale skin; at his lank, greasy hair; at the dark circles under his hollow, haunted eyes. Jesus, no wonder Jensen was worried. He looked like he'd aged a thousand years overnight; not surprising really considering that was exactly how he felt. Old and weary and with too much weight on his shoulders.

_Okay. Okay. Enough._

Another deep breath. 

They were going to survive this. Jared was _not_ going to let Jeff win. 

Shaking his head, Jared turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water a few times, before switching it back off and following Jensen to bed. As soon as he was under the covers, he pressed up close to Jensen's back and wrapped himself tightly around him: a shield between Jensen and the rest of the world. Protecting him from everyone and everything that would ever try to hurt him.

And this time, he wouldn't fail. No matter what.

THE END.

Thanks so much for reading, everyone, and thank you for all your kind comments and all the kudos you've left! Makes all the hard work worth it! :-D xx


End file.
